User talk:DemonRin
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Black Leg Style page. BB lack of bounty Okay I'll explain it to you. If you say he has 0 and saying he has "no bounty" are not the same things. 0 is saying he DOES have a bounty and its worth nothing. Even you use both things together your also contridicting yourself, because your saying he has no bounty yet writing he has a bounty of 0. Its a hard concept to grasp, but we just say "he has no bounty" and leave it at that on the wikia. Its noted (or should be) on his page and bounties page... There isn't need to write 0 yet. Even if theres a prospect of him getting a bount, we can't list it either as its speculation for now. One-Winged Hawk 15:11, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Kuma made a point on Thriller Bark to tell Moria his former bounty was "Zero". http://media.onemanga.com/mangas/00000002/00000474/12.jpg : My wording was off, but Kuma did make a point to tell This to Moria. Therefore it's viable and notable at the very least.DemonRin 15:16, 23 August 2009 (UTC) A Flower By Any Other Name MARGARET is derived from the Greek word "margarites" or 'pearl'. All of the Kuja are named after flowers, not jewels; in this one's case, the flower 'leucanthemum vulgare' or "Marguerite". Unless you can find a flower calledd margaret or pearl, this would go completely against the Kuja flower-naming consistency even if its phonetically correct. :Kaizoku-Hime 08:00, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Her name isn't written "Maaga'ri'tto" in Japanese, it's written "Maaga're'tto". Margaret is the English Variant of the EXACT same name. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Margaret_(name) Look on Wikipedia, scroll down, there's about 1000 Variants, do a search, "Marguerite" is there under "French". ::Marguerite = Name of The Flower. Margaret = English version of "Marguerite". So Margaret = English Version of the name of the flower. ::Again, Japanese is a Phonic language, things are written as they are pronounced. If it were "Marguerite" it would have been written and pronounced in the anime as "Maaga'ri'tto".DemonRin 08:07, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Japanese Wikipedia entry of マーガレット. The name can be romanized as Margaret or Marguerite.Mugiwara Franky 12:15, 28 August 2009 (UTC) SBS Hi Demonrin, Do you think it would be possible for you to make a translation of the SBS. At least the ones which are not translated elsewhere (volume 54 and 57). There is no more site to find them now that Stephen has stopped his translation and it's quite difficult to find the translation of Greg in Arlong Park so I think that would be very helpfull to have them here. Thanks Kdom 09:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I only have up to volume 53 myself. I'm waiting for more volumes to hit so I can buy them in bulk to save on shipping, so I don't have them. But if you point me to some Raws or a Japanese Transcript of them, I could definitely do it, but it's Finals Week at my college right now, so I can't guarantee a speedy turnover.DemonRin 10:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that's great. I have uploaded the raw here, you can take your time it's not a critical issue. Kdom 11:50, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Agressiveness I understand your reasoning and desire to correct something like not translating Nakama, however it might not be a good idea to be too aggressive on the matter. True User:Buh6173 and others are as equal to blame for the discussion at hand, however, from what I gather from what I'm reading from some of your comments, you seem like the most aggressive in the discussion. You have good points, however if you defend your side with too much animosity towards what appears to be everyone in the community, then they may not be heard.Mugiwara Franky 10:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Blackbeard ship Demonrin, can you answer me with your japanese expertise on Blackbeard ship name (Cf ). Thanks Kdom 19:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) A little discussion about Luffy's current age There is currently a discussion here about whether Luffy is already 18 years old or not based on some facts like Oda's quote in Vol. 0. If it's not too much, can you give your opinion on it as it is kinda a big matter.Mugiwara Franky 05:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) "Nakama" is dead. Hey, just wanted to let you know, remember when you wanted to destroy "nakama" a long time ago? Well I re-opened a forum and now your dream has come true. Forum:Nakama Translation has given the end of it. There's no more nakama. Wanted to tell you since you were against it in the forum too. ;D 01:43, February 10, 2013 (UTC)